


25 Days Has September - Knowledge

by Davechicken



Series: 25 Days Has September [11]
Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 07:44:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/963369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>25 prompts for 25 days of September until Season 2</p>
            </blockquote>





	25 Days Has September - Knowledge

"No... no... you need to factor in... look..." 

Rachel sits as patiently as she can as Ben leans over her and scribbles some corrections and suggestions on her work. He doesn't ask, he just does it. 

"Yes, I see," she says, her voice calm and level. The calm and level of a woman feeling somewhat like murdering their husband. "I can--"

"Oh. Yeah. Sure." He puts the pen back behind his ear and smiles goofily at her in apology. 

"Thank you."

It was cute, at first. Rachel knows she's competent enough. She knows she's intelligent enough. It just sometimes takes her longer to get to the bottom of things. When she does - and she wraps her head around a concept - then it just flows smoothly. But sometimes it takes a bit of effort to get into the zone.

Ben's different. He has that slightly-off way of seeing the world. It means at times he literally makes huge intellectual leaps and bounds, but then his interest wanders and he leaves the rest of the team to pick up the grunt work. And it works. It does. The little group all complement one another. 

Back when they were students together, she found his exotic way of thinking attractive. His approach to problem solving was so extravagant and dizzying that she found herself drawn to him. She didn't mind him showing her new ways to do things, because then he was paying attention to her. He was smart. He was destined for something: it was clear to everyone who knew him. And even better... he found her hot. It was flattering, being the object of his affections. He was loyal and devoted and bubbly and bright. Everything some other people... were not.

So she blushed when he leaned over her - his own cheeks pink - and doodled love-formulae on her notebooks. She laughed when he challenged their professor and lead the student body in a mini rebellion. She said yes when his incredibly goofy proposal came out of the blue.

But maybe mixing marriage and work was a bad idea, she thinks. It's hard to still love a guy who chews a pen until he gets ink in his mouth.

"I'm going to get donuts," he declares. "I need donuts to think."

Well. At least he was a feeder.


End file.
